German Utility Model No. 7 930 475 discloses a refuse bin or container which is of tall narrow form and has an insertion flap. The plan outline of this known bin, which is convex all around, is inscribed in a rectangle with a predetermined ratio between the sides, and the sides are connected by portions which are of an arcuated configuration. An insertion opening is arranged on the top and is closable by means of a double flap. A germicidal disinfection fluid is disposed in the bin.